


I Still Love Him

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad and Dazzle had a huge fight but neither of them want to break up. So, after Dazzle tries to call and Rad rejects it, he decides that he needs to what Dazzle has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad has not been out of his house since Dazzle and him had a fight about four days ago. They both have been officially in a relationship for only a few months now. Rad expected this to happen sometimes during their relationship but never expected it to hurt this much or too soon in to it. Every time a thought of Dazzle popped up in his head or hearing his voice, it made him cry for at least an hour at a time. Rad was a mess. Not because he is hurt by what Dazzle told him but...he physically misses him and just wants to move forward whether it is with or without Dazzle. Dazzle has not called Rad once since this whole thing but Rad has not either so he can not put the blame on Dazzle for not trying.

“Fuck this shit. I knew that this was not going to work. How could I be so stupid?!” Rad thought to himself as he was laying on his bed and holding one of his pillows under his head. Suddenly, he cellphone rang and picked it up from his nightstand. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened. It was Dazzle and he was trying to call him. Rad rejected the called, put the phone back on the table and turned around on his bed. A minute later, Rad felt bad.

“...Goddammit. I know I should not but deep down...I still love him.” Rad said out loud. He turned around and picked up his phone again. He dialed Dazzle's number, put it on speaker and waited for him to answer. After 3 rings, the call was accepted.

“Hey.” Dazzle said.

“Hi.” Rad replied. He was not to happy to be doing this but he knew that it was right. The fight was over something stupid but some things were said that made both parties feel hurt.

“Rad, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry about what happened and the hurt that I have caused you. I was not thinking at all when I said those horrible things. I know it is not easy being Rad, just like it is not easy to me or any one. And..I still love you so much.” Dazzle said, tearing up over the phone. Rad's began to cry again but this time, he felt happy.

“And I understand if you never want to be or see me ever again but I want to let you know that it will be hard for me to get over it. I never felt this way about any one before, whether it was with a man or a woman. And it has been the happiest few months of my life.” Dazzle added. Rad hugged his pillow more tighter to his body as he was talking to Dazzle.

“I know you did not mean it but it did hurt.” Rad said.

“I know and I am so sorry. As soon as it left my mouth, I realized what I just did and felt like a fucking idiot. Then, I saw that look appeared on your face after I said it, I knew that I screwed things up and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, honey. ….But I understand if you never want to see me again. I deserve it.” Dazzle said. Suddenly, Rad broke down.

“Oh, Dazzle! I love you so much and I understand. The whole argument was stupid and pointless. I guess we both just stressed out about our jobs and sometimes, it takes a toll on either or both of us. We do not mean to take it out on people or each other but it happens.” Rad said.

“True. ...May be we both need a vacation.” Dazzle said, starting to calm down.

“That I agree with!” Rad said, starting to giggle. They talked for several more minutes before getting off the phone. Rad held his phone to his chest and smiled. This is the happiest he has felt in days. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

“Well, since this is not over yet, I better go check up on some things and the mail. ...I bet I got a lot of mail to go through. Four days of it.” Rad said, getting out of the bed. Suddenly, he held his nose.

“But first...it is shower time. I smell like a pig sty.” Rad said, heading to the bathroom.

 

Around 5pm, Rad just got done looking through the mail and paying his bills. He has only been relaxing for about 5 minutes before there a knock at the front door. Rad got up from the couch and walked to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. It was Dazzle and he was holding a bag of Chinese food in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other hand. He put the bag of Chinese food

“I hope it is okay to see you. It's lonely and depressing not having you around me. I miss you.” Dazzle said. Rad moved towards Dazzle and hugged him.

“It is more than okay. I am so glad to see you, sweetheart. It's been a nightmare here without you.” Rad said, hugging Dazzle and then quickly kissing his cheek. Dazzle used his free arm and held Rad close to him.

“I am so glad that you still want to be with me.” Dazzle said. Rad looked up at him and smiled.

“From now and until we both take our last breathes.” Rad said.

“And I promise that I will never hurt you like that again.” Dazzle said.

“I believe you.” Rad replied. When they let go, Dazzle gave Rad the flowers and the two went inside Rad's house, holding hands and shut the door. A minute later, the door opened again. Dazzle forgot that he left the bag of Chinese outside on the porch. Dazzle stepped out quickly, grabbed the bag and went back inside to spend some much needed quality time with his man.

 


End file.
